


Thomas and Peter

by delorita



Category: Swing Kids (1993)
Genre: Christian Bale character, Gen, Hugs, Implied Slash, M/M, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Robert Sean Leonard Character, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2809319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Thomas and Peter

Since I got such nice feedback for my Swing Kids story, I finally post the walls I made years ago which I had completely forgotten before. I really wonder, why this movie isn't available in German. It's about OUR history! And this wall...I think it needs no further words. *sighhhhhhhhhhh*

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/delorita/pic/000bbqc8/) |  **hugging...**  
they don't know it, but they love each other, I'd say  
---|---  
  
  


Please click the wall for a larger image :D


End file.
